The Loose Screw
Wander and Sylvia are helping Stella Starbella with her ship when a planet invasion hits. As a result, the two are booked with helping Stella and stopping the invasion. Plot Summary Wander and Sylvia are seen on a spaceship called the Vengstar owned by an elderly lady named Stella Starbella and Sylvia is trying to repair her ship that has broken down. Stella introduces them to her pilot and man-at-arms which is her big elderly grey cat named Mittens. Wander and Sylvia exchange uneasy looks as Sylvia then accidentally activates the self-destruct sequence which requires a password to deactivate. Sylvia tries to punch in some passwords but fails until she finally types in the word "password" which ironically is the password that stops the system. Wander and Sylvia decide to stay for a while to make sure Stella is alright even thought Stella says doesn't need their help. Stella gives them sweaters which is too big for Wander and too small for Sylvia that hers rips off. Suddenly an urgent call for help from a king from Planet Sherblorg 7 is seen on a screen calling for help because of an invasion until the screen cuts out which leaves Wander and Sylvia debating whether to help the planet or stay with Stella. So Wander asks Stella for a super-sonic wrench and they start to look for it without any luck as Sylvia assures the king they will be there soon until she tells him to hold and help Wander look for the wrench but to no success either. Stella then starts to bake cookies and makes tea for Wander and Sylvia who feel uneasy about the planet invasion and Stella. To speed things up, Sylvia takes out the cookies and in a drawer she finds the super-sonic wrench to her dismay and finally fixes the ship. Sylvia then tells the King that they are now on their way but he tells her that they've been captured. Stella then decides to help the King and his planet and takes her white robe off to reveal she's wearing a super-hero outfit and is the hero Starbella. Stella drives the ship at high speed to Sherblorg 7 leaving Wander and Sylvia in shock while a bunch of boxes fall on them. They land on the planet near the castle and Stella sneaks in to save the king chained up in the throne room only to find her arch-enemy Mandrake the Malfeasant is behind the invasion. Meanwhile back on Stella's ship, Wander and Sylvia run off to find Stella to make sure she doesn't do anything kooky, leaving Mittens behind. Mandrake and Stella start to battle only for Wander and Sylvia to stop her to her anger then to be ambushed by Mandrake's robots and raised up by a green beam into Mandrake's spaceship. Wander, Sylvia, Stella and the King are each trapped in an hourglass prison. Mandrake declares that he will show Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome what real evil is about and activates the sand filling the hourglass prisons. But Stella pulls the supersonic wrench from her hair and breaks out of her prison fighting with her hairspray and false teeth at Mandrake's robots to Wander, Sylvia and the king's shock. She's held captive by Mandrake until Mittens, driving her ship, breaks in and activates the self-destruct sequence. Stella frees Wander, Sylvia and the king, and they admit that she really didn't need their help but they needed hers instead. They all get on Stella's ship and Stella, watching Mandrake struggling with his password, reluctantly grabs Mandrake with her and escapes before the ship explodes. Later on Stella's ship, Stella is telling Wander, Sylvia, Mandrake (in a prison cell) and the king (on the tv screen) one of her stories of her days as Starbella to their amazement as they all eat her cookies. Stella tells them that they probably want to get going but Wander and Sylvia refuse. Mandrake, however, wants to leave, but Stella stuffs a cookie in his mouth as everyone laughs. Then the screen switches to Mittens driving the ship as he is singing Starbella's Theme Song and drives off. Transcript Gallery Memorable Quotes N/A Background Information International Premieres * February 12, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Trivia Starbella's Theme Song is very similar to barbarella's theme song Continuity N/A Errors N/A Allusions *Many of the episode's elements and characters are an allusion to the Flash Gordon and Buck Rogers franchises. Production Information * This episode was originally revealed by Zap2it listings. Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * June Squibb as Stella Starbella * Keith Ferguson as Mandrake the Malfeasant * Kevin McDonald as The King of Sherblorg 7 * Daran Norris as Mittens (uncredited) References Category:Wander Category:Sylvia